1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a portable terminal, and more particularly to a camera lens assembly for a portable terminal.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, a number of portable terminals with various functions and designs have been developed as the information communication industry has developed. Commonly, as a result of their physical forms, the portable terminals are classified into a bar-type terminal, a flip-type terminal having a flip cover, and a folder-type terminal having a folder part rotatably attached to the main body of the terminal in the range of prescribed angles.
Such portable terminals have various functions, such as transmitting/receiving e-mails or data, playing Internet games, or transmitting characters, in addition to in addition to a basic function, i.e., an audio communication function. Also, service ranges of the portable terminals, such as image communication between users of the portable terminals or a motion picture service, have been increasingly expanded recently as portable terminals adopt new communication technologies, such as CDMA 1x EVDO. As a mobile communication service area has increased, the portable terminal is further provided with various functional units, such as a camera lens. More specifically, as image communication and motion picture service using the portable terminal is expanded, the camera lens is becoming one of the indispensable components of the portable terminal.
FIG. 1 is a perspective view illustrating a portable terminal 100 with a conventional camera lens assembly 200. As illustrated in FIG. 1, the conventional camera lens assembly 200 is mounted in one of two side hinged arms 115 of the portable terminal 100. The portable terminal 100 comprises a main body 101 and a folder part 102 rotatably attached to the main body 101.
On the front surface of the main body 101 are arranged a keypad 111 comprising a plurality of key buttons, and a microphone unit 113, which is disposed at one side of the keypad 111. At the upper right end of the main body 101 is attached an antenna unit 119.
The folder part 102 comprises a display unit 121 arranged on the inner surface thereof, which is opposite to the main body 101, and a speaker unit 123 disposed at one side of the display unit 121.
The main body 101 is provided at the upper end thereof with a pair of side hinged arms 115, which are opposite to each other while being spaced apart from each other. At one end of the folder part 102 is formed a center hinged arm 125, which is rotatably disposed between the side hinged arms 115. Consequently, the folder part 102 is rotatably attached to the main body 101. The camera lens assembly 200 is rotatably mounted in one of the side hinged arms 115 of the main body 101.
FIG. 2 is an exploded perspective view of the camera lens assembly 200 of the portable terminal 100 illustrated in FIG. 1. As illustrated in FIG. 2, the camera lens assembly 200 comprises a lens housing 201, a front cover 202, a lens unit 203, a rear cover 204, and a camera shaft 205. As described above, the camera lens assembly is rotatably mounted in one of the side hinged arms 115 of the main body 101.
The lens housing 201 is formed in the shape of a cylinder having open ends. Inside the lens housing 201 may be mounted ribs (not illustrated) for supporting a camera lens. The front cover 202 is attached to one end of the lens housing 201. One end of the camera lens 231 is fixed to the inside of the front cover 202. The front cover 202 has an exposure opening 221 for exposing the camera lens 231. The exposure opening 221 is closed by means of a window 229 made of a transparent material. The rear cover 204 is fixed to the other end of the lens housing 201 by means of a fixing member, such as a screw 269. From one side of the rear cover 204 is extended a coupling shaft having a grooved coupling part 249 formed at the end thereof. The rear cover 204 serves to close the other end of the lens housing 201. Also, the rear cover 204 provides a passage through which a flexible printed circuit 233 extended from one end of the camera lens 231 passes. The camera shaft 205 has a though-hole 251, though which the coupling shaft of the rear cover 204 is inserted. Consequently, the end of the rear cover 204, where the grooved coupling part 249 is formed, is protruded toward the end of the camera shaft 205. The end of the rear cover 204 is inserted through a diaphragm (not illustrated) disposed in the side hinged arm 115, enabling an E-ring 263 to be fitted on the grooved coupling part 249 of the rear cover 204. Accordingly, the camera lens assembly 200 is rotatably mounted in one of the side hinged arms 115.
Between the rear cover 204 and the camera shaft 205 is disposed a spring washer 261, which serves to tightly push the camera shaft 205 to the diaphragm in the side hinged arm 115. Consequently, the camera lens assembly 200 is rotated while the E-ring 263 and the end of the camera shaft 205 are tightly pushed to both sides of the diaphragm, respectively, so that the camera lens assembly 200 is stably rotatable.
The camera lens assembly 200 of the portable terminal 100 with the above-stated construction is rotated about a rotating axis A extended in the lateral direction of the main body 101. As a result, it is possible to take pictures using the camera lens assembly 200 while it is turned toward the front or the rear of the main body 101.
In the conventional camera lens assembly, however, the lens housing is not easily and conveniently rotated. As a result, controlling picture-taking angles is difficult. Also, the exposure opening is always exposed to the outside with the result that the camera lens may be easily contaminated due to shock, scratches, or foreign matter, and therefore the camera lens assembly may be damaged. It may be possible to adopt an additional component for protecting the camera lens. In this case, however, the volume of the conventional camera lens assembly will be increased.